cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
AlphaMarl Photoline
My Past Life As a Comedic Clone The Beginning of Marl A-132, CT-4938, Marl as my brothers call me. My main purpose was to make sure the troopers were calm on the battlefield. Clown Batch, a one-purpose batch; some humor relief on the battlefront. Sadly I was the only out of three men to come out of clown batch because... well... humor doesn’t go well with fighting programming. it was a basic virus to the fighting program causing a mental breakdown causing deaths of five other men. They also had to delete some data to fit in the humor info (jokes, a way to be funny even in the most serious moments, etc.) the only thing that fit the need enough was to keep out the action and reaction to the words “Execute Order 66”, but since the Cloners and I thought that would never happen they thought it wasn’t important. So here I am thinking of my probably short life on Geonosis. My Life as a Comedic Republic Commando Marl 6.png Marl 5.png Marl 4.png Marl 3.png Marl 2.png Marl.png Geonosis Part One; The Baptism of MARL In the gunship ‘bout to land on Geonosis any second now just to get shot or worse- at least I’ll be a sergeant of an elite commando squad when I die, Boo Yah. “Landing in three minutes, sir.” The pilot announced. Oh man, here it comes, couldn’t they plant courage in me… “Landing in two minutes sir,” I look at a hologram of the map. There we are… holy cow and… and I gulp in some air surprised… there they are and by ‘they’ I mean a huge ever growing droid army. Can’t let the guys see me like this they’ll never get over it. “Landing in one minute sir,” I take off my helmet and get a bit too eat out of my commando pack. I eat it down and 5 seconds later I throw it up. “Landing in 30 seconds sir,” the pilot announced courageously. For a brother, I wish I could kill him. what does he think this is? New Year's Eve? I'm so cool and professional because i can count down and I'm a pilot! "Landing in 10 seconds sir" i look out a small crack. Hey, there’s another gunship next.... never mind it just blew up. Thanks for the courage guys, that's the last thing i want to see... a mirror image of what could happen to me. there was a big bump. "Wake up sir, time to get out." he snickered, the pilots they make these days. thanks for nothing. three men wait for me outside. Ahh... finally some guys i can relate to... the one... the only... Yankee Squad, the guys who do the dirty work... as in we have to take out whatever Delta Squad missed. for example the Geonosian that was squirming on the floor, spaz. I shoot him and hear his disgusting death cry. the pilot takes off and about five seconds later he gets shot down. Serves that jerk right. Another five seconds later debris comes at us. "AHHHH" screamed our tech man called Tinker, I smirked a little after remembering I called him "Tinkle". I then realized he could be dead, and I realized he was. He got hit by the mainframe of the gunship. "Bloody Mary, Tinker got hit by debris!" said our medic Doc who goes by him and looks at him. "No pulse sir." I didn't know what to do. I think i went mad. i mean like crazy mad, like lunatic level, but i didn't realize it. Hey I will keep being funny Geonosis Part Two; Marl on the Lam What I realized that next moment was that we were in a valley. flaming debris and now to sweep the base minus one man i hope we didn't make too much noise. Me Doc, and Boomer our heavy weapons specialist enter the droid base. Pew, there goes one Geonosian, pew, two, pew, nothing? Oh no.... "IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed, there was nothing but a half-mile hallway filled with nothing no way to escape well because the blast doors closed. It was Me Doc and Boomer vs. 20 super battle droids.I shoot one and it does nothing, Then Doc gets hit in the head so that was an automatic kill. so it was me and Boomer, Boomer took a grenade and blew a hole in the blast door; weak door i could've done that! Boomer then said "Sir It's either you or me and it's not going to be me." he shows me his wound on his leg. "I think they'll need you more than me, plus I got a rotary gun I'll take most of 'em out sir." I say seriously (I mean as serious as I get) "It was an honor working with you solider." I run out only to hear his scream only to be etched in my head and to haunt my dreams. It looks like I’m stuck on this Rock i think as I watch the republic fleet hyper jump away. Marl Hits Big Time It's been... I don’t know how long, when I see a republic fleet... A true Christmas miracle... I think. I use a flare gun to warn the fleet and hopefully not the Geonosians. Then about 2 hours later a gunship comes down. I hope it doesn't have such an annoying pilot as my last one. Two of my brothers leave the gunship. I act cautiously and lower my weapon even though it had no ammo. The first clone trooper, obviously a squad leader, asked "Clone or droid" i take off my helmet "Clone sirs, CT-4938 or My Alpha name 1-32. Or please just Marl." the Squad Leader said "Ok Marl, I'm SquadLeader Racer and this here is Cold he is also an alpha" The second man, EliteMarine Coldline (or now Alpha130 ColdLine says "I am A-130, heh, close to your alpha name," we enter the gunship where I go to Admiral Ghost's Cruiser. I then meet with the Jedi and they decide that my survival skills are so good i have two choices: A. i could join with three other commandos to make omega squad or B. I Could join Squad Leader Racer's squad, an elite squadron called The Republic Marine Havoc squad of the 501st. I chose B. they did save me after all. Looks like I hit big time. (Although by chosing B I do leave an opening for Darman and the Omega Squad become quite successful) My Life as a Comedic Clone Trooper And no, I'm not an average trooper, I'm part of the 501st, the most elite troops out there! So don't think it's a demotion. Get Your Marl On My First Mission with The Havoc Squad was on Umbarra of course I'm not mentioned yet (well in Luke Docker's epic story yet) or mentioned as a team mate, i'm the newbie. the first part of my mission was to use my hoverboard and scout the area and then to create the best diversion. I got an idea it was risky, but I thought I could do it. I put my secret weapon in my bag. So the team Me, Luke, Vas, Cold, Spike, Key, and Racer and an anonymous girl go to a briefing. I say in my most romantic voice possible to the anonymous girl "Hey there," and she slaps me. I do little twirl and fall. she says "It's Kala Racer (now Katie Odoon) to you.". Racer helps me up. I was about to say thanks when he punches me and I fall down... again. "Try Talking to my wife like that again, Marl." "Yes sir, I mean I won't sir" I said still dizzy. Strike one. I got up and we briefed the mission and there i went to the big bad separtist outpost. There's the entrance. i went right in front of the security camera and waved. A bunch of security droids come out. the commander said "Fir-" "WAIT!!!" I yelled. He said "Wha-?". I said "Get your Marl on.". "What's a Marl?" the battle droid commander asked. I take out a radio out of my bag, the radio plays and i start to dance. i signal Racer to move in because the camera and droids were watching me in suprise, disgust and a "What the heck is he doing" look. But what they didn't know while i was distracting the Battle droids the Marine Havoc Squad Was going in to destroy the power core and blow the base up. I see Cold Give me the other signal which means "Start Shoting the heck out of them". But i wanted to get a good first impression. I decide i would kill them..... with the power of dance. the next song came on. The cantina band i grab my double pistols and start shooting. It took me five shots to kill a droid. (My first kill! well because the Genosians I killed were already injured so it was kind of unfair). Next time I call the rottary cannon. While the rest of the guys looked epic jumping off the roof and picking them off... I did it using the.... power of dance. We leave just in time to watch the fire works, and by that i mean bombs, blow up. Home run. Everyone gives me pats on the backs and high fives. even Mrs. Racer gave me a high five. I think "Thanks Boomer, you gave me a family." Corascant Part 1; Marl Goes to the Big Apple AKA Corascant. "Marl and the rest of the Marine Havoc Squad travel to Corascant to help stop the invading forces. Only to find out that the invading forces are no other than the cruel General Grievous. Soon our heroes enter the Corascant atmosphere only to find out it's a full-mass attack..." "Woah..." I say in disbelief as i see cruisers shoot powerful lasers at each other. All the other guys were suprised too. Man, I thought Geonosis was bad. Hey look there's a cruiser next... never mind. Thanks for the courage guys. That's the last thing I want to see. a miror image of what could happen to me. Wow, i thought, Talking about Deja Vu. I ran up to Luke "Our Gunship is ready!" I alerted Luke. Ugh that soundd kinda lame... now time to say something cool. "I got my rottary cannon for blasting those clankers for daring to attack Courasant!" then Spike said, "Yeah Marl. They will be sorry". Hey look there's another gunship... never mind it blew up. Deja Vu. "This is going to be a rough flight." i said. Then... dang it! we lost contact with Key, Cold, and Lily! Man... Our gunship landed in the hot zone and we started firing away. Oh My Gosh... Is that Aayla Secura and... Commander Bly!?!? When this is done i want their autograph, the guys back home would never believe me. I get shot in the shoulder from behind "Flipping Rancors!!!" i yell. I suck it in and tell Luke, Aayla and Bly "Another blasted battalion coming up from behind us." Me and Bly go near a crashed Bomber while Luke ad Aayla go near a building. BOOOM! A bomb hit the buildin and it started to collapse. Me and Bly look at each other like in a "Uh oh" way. "Luke! The building!" I yelled. "General!" Bly yelled. Corascant; Frontlines We were completely out numbered. Me, Bly, Vasco and Spike were out numbered. I kept them back with my rottary cannon, I could kiss it, but I won't because it's cold out and it'll stick to my lips. Then the gunship came to picked us up, i saw the commander droid and shot him first though... let's see how good they are without a commander i thought. and we went on the gunship with... oh my gosh... Commander Cody! for a nobody, I sure am a somebody. while in the gunship we were, with Commander Cody, talking with Sergeant GreenWizard. the message was fizzy but he told us that he, Shaak Ti, and three other jedi and two clones were with them guarding the chancellor. Then those blasted droids jammed us. We were discuassing if we should help the chancellor. I hate the Chancellor and I also hate the clones that scream "For the Chancellor!" and all the guys who do that get shot anyway. I'd do anything to kill that rich stubborn jerk, so i think of a quote that makes it a homerun to win the arguement. "The need of the many, outweigh the need of the few." boom, fatality! and well we went to save the senators. Marl; Saving Politicians since the Battle of Courascant I spotted a senator shuttle that crashed, i yelled "Commander Cody, sir, there's a senator shuttle that crahed, sir, over there sir." Well i sounded like an idiot but he replied, "Ok Marl, Pilot land in sector 27625." the pilot landed in front of the crash site so we could have less trouble bringing them in. well i met Senator Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, I didn't like them because they wanted to get rid of Clone trooper production (this note was written later on: Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were actually pretty cool Now their's not as many of our brothers to kill now that Execute Order 66 Happened.) anyway I was speaking with the clone trooper who was help carrying Mon Mothma. I asked him, "Why are we even alive. what happens after the war?" he replies seriously, "Well we are alive for the Chancellor, as for after the war i heard the the Chancellor is planning to takeover..." then he got shot in the back of the neck, I told you the words "For the Chancellor" are a curse. I wonder what he was going to say the chancellor was going to takeover. I shrug and turn around just to see Boil was loading up Mon Mothma who got shot in the foot but then boil got shot. i saw the sniper who shot him. Everyone around me is getting Shot! while everyone was distracted by boil getting shot i grab the spare jetpack and silently go to the fancy balcony where the commando snipers were shooting us from. I get out a pistol and shoot one in the face, down. one tried to shoot me with the sniper rifle but it had no more ammo and the droid threw it at me. i turn myself side ways and dodge the weapon. i charge at the droid and fire the pistol at the same time and pushed him off the balcony, down. i go back to the gunship and vas whispered to me "You were pretty silent for once," I replied sarcastically "That's exactly what happened". "A bridge too far." A Marl adaption to a classic. Well now that we dropped off the senators it's time I got back to the action, departure in a few seconds and I'll be getting off first, thanks guys, might as well be "Marl; the human shield" but with my chain gun anything's possible (later note; told you guys second battle of Naboo in Luke's story; read it if you don't get it). I jump out and start blazing, i don't like sniper rifles cause it needs to much concentration, and chainguns are more fun, period. i yell with a sense of joy "Say hello to my little friend!" ahh just watching the battle droids cower in fear makes my day. "Haha clankers!" They say summer vacation is going to the elegegant Naboo or going to Corascant amusement parks, or even seeing a podrace on Tatooine, well since i never had a vacation mine is shutting the vocabulizers of battle droids with my chain gun. Nothing like shooting droids, I see luke glance over at me haviong a good time, I sigh, it's good to be Marl. "Ooooooh Yaaaaaaaaah!" i yell blasting them droids. then all the sudden there was no more I was kinda upset. then a bunch of hyena bombers came o0ut of nowhere and bombed the fudge out of the bridge. I stood up and i see a great crack. "Marl.......?" luke said with concern. i shrug and there was a huge snap. i try clawing up the bridge like a cartoon character. then i grab the side of the bridge. and squeeze it. next or above me was sarah and aayla. after watching Tyro fall. i try to lighten their spirits. I say "We should 'Hang out' more often." they look at me seriously. "oookay then..." i say too myself . Meeting the General Me and cold heard a scream while we went in the subway. a skeleton like figure came out from the blue. It Was the General himself. missing a shoulder. and with the chancellor. "Luke got your limb?" i ask as Me and cold laugh. Then he gave us a "I'm gonna kill you look". me and cold look at each other and start shooting at him. He's more slippery than a devil! but i did hit him a couple of times i distracted him so cold can get a perfect sniper shot. he kicked me in the stomach and threw me into cold. Combo hit 2X. then he picks me and cold up by the neck. i could almost reach my pistol. than i say "Uglydroidsayswhat?" he looked confused. "What?" he asks angrily. i shoot him with my pistol i was able to reach. me and cold run out of the subway as grievous is still confuse how he got pwned by to clones. Cold throws in a couple grenades but grievous runs out before they blow and pushes us aside. he says "I'll get you Clone." and keeps running. by the time we went to aim he was long gone. Me and cold fist bump in victory. You CANNOT defeat the power of awesome. Cold got a transmission that we were to get on a cruiser and fight in space. If you didn't know i have a modified, yes i added stuff so it went with my fighting style, ARC-170 starship. I'm the like the Red Baron of space battles! Quotes "Meet my little-big friend." "You scruffy little Nerf herder! Whatever that is..." "No need to fear Marl is here!" "Can i shoot some one now?" I'm Back..." "We're screwed." "Hey buddy i might not know you very well but I'm gonna kill you anyway." "FOR THE... ummm... what was i supposed to say again?" "Why you little..." "Oh heck no," -British accent- " 'Ello Gov'nor." "Lock 'n load" "Who duh heck do you think you are?" "Fail!" "Welcome my friend, to your doom." "Blasting clankers! Got to call you back!" "You can call me... the doctor of love..." "Woo!" "Hey hey hey it's me Marl, ready to suck lazer!" "I love gold. And silver. And copper. And bronze." Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Task Force Frost Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Member Category:Scientist Category:Republic Category:General Category:501st Legion Category:Commando Category:Warrior Category:Pure Awesomeness